legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 April 2013
11:56 yes and hes payed his time 11:56 what? 11:56 you cna't keep him constantly ban 11:56 I'll get him globally banned if he keeps bothering me. 11:56 Cyberbullying is illegal Poly. 11:56 *polt 11:57 okay. Can we move on? 11:57 Is he intentionally going after you calling you bad things or is he doing it ina joking manner 11:57 as people call me Tree Man? 11:57 Definitely not joking. 11:57 ok 11:57 Exterminate him 11:57 its not a emote talk. 11:58 Hi! 11:58 hi 11:58 Hai hikai. 11:58 im happy. 11:58 im 11:58 why? 11:58 and hi 11:58 I got to go bye! 11:58 my adventure map is going good :3 11:58 Bey! 11:58 im squid btw. 11:58 User_blog:Polturgighst/The_LU_Skype_Group 11:59 bye! 11:59 ok 11:59 yes I saw. 12:00 so. wassup?> 12:00 *? 12:00 um chatting with poeple on this chat and LU Skype 12:01 ooh... confuzzling 12:01 no 12:01 im going to need to figure out how to get mcedit 12:03 um jsut download it 12:03 well... 12:03 looking into stuff currently 12:05 hmph 12:05 have you tried it before? 12:05 I use it a lot 12:05 ok. 12:05 safe? 12:06 and download from their website? 12:06 yes? why would it not be safe? 12:06 yes 12:06 well who knows. 12:06 time to get it :3 12:06 32 bit right? 12:09 natural charged creepa!!!! 11:13 Hai Mythrun 11:13 11:13 Hai Mythrun 11:13 11:13 Today is my birthday but I'm staying in bed for now 11:13 gtg 05:18 Ah... the good old days... 06:45 <64bitinformation> Test 09:31 Hi Mythrun / Ari 09:31 hows you? 09:32 Hey. 09:32 Fine, you? 09:32 ok ta 09:32 how goes... I dunno what you do these days, not seen you for a while 09:33 I built a new desktop. 09:33 nice! I remember you showed me the casing a while back with the glowing colour element 09:34 The case is huge. 09:34 lol 09:34 it good though? 09:35 Yeah, runs everything great, not that loud. 09:35 unlike my laptop, the fan is going overtime and sounds at like a bajillion decibells 09:35 09:36 I think it's quieter than my laptop while playing games. 09:36 lol 09:38 any progress on the LU minecraft-y stuff? 09:38 last time we spoke you seemed to be making progress and enjoying it 09:39 Haven't been working on it much. 09:39 fair enough 09:39 I'll probably start working on it again soon once I move everything over to my desktop. 09:40 sounds like a good plan 09:40 I'm getting a little irritated with the lack of info on the minifig & chima mmo's. with LU we all got updates and concept art and stuff, but being kept in the dark here 09:40 (from LEGO I mean, not you mods) 09:44 well, I haven't done any LU stuff in MC, but I have been doing various LEGO themes. I have a full map for the LEGO Adventurers theme, including having built the sphynx and the emperors palace (above others), and the aquanauts base, currently working on rockraiders stuff 09:48 Got MC? 09:48 yeah, hacked version though 09:50 Hi Le 09:50 Hallo. 09:50 Le, how you finding the Nimbus loco? 09:50 Hello Pang, Mythrun. 09:50 Haven't seen you too lately. 09:50 How goes the war? 09:51 ? 09:51 @Pang, How I finding it? Awesome. 09:51 09:51 Nobody understands that phrase, no matter where I use it. 09:51 09:51 sorry about all the houses that shouldn't be there, need them to populate the map 09:51 It's all good. 09:51 as a phrase I do, but I think the context here was confusing 09:52 I thought it was a reference to something I should know 09:52 Yea... I figured once you confirmed it was not there, it would be in Local App Data. 09:52 coincidentally, a charachter came on the loco file I named after me, then I discovered he resides in the Venture League tower ^_^ 09:53 Uhhhh.... 09:53 OK. 09:53 And I'm almost ready to announce my surprise. 09:53 what you mean "uuh ok" 09:53 I re-made PANGOLIN2 09:53 and cool stuff 09:53 Mythrun, do you mind if I paste a link here to show Pang? It's just an HTML readme, nothing bad. 09:54 you gonna make a page about it or is it something I will have to speak to you for? 09:54 So I do not have the newest version? 09:54 Besides, you just might be interested, Mythrun. 09:54 Do you have to ask? 09:55 "No advertising" 09:55 Pang: (clueless as ever) 09:55 I had no idea if an Readme for a program was considered advertising. 09:55 Here goes: 09:55 http://le717.github.io/PatchIt/Documentation/Read%20Me%20First.html 09:56 PatchIt! is a utility I wrote to automatically compress and install mods for LEGO Racers. 09:57 However, my code base easily allows for expansion to other games. 09:57 LEGO LOCO cannot be modded (yet), but the maps can easily be shared. 09:57 one read later: Nice! 09:58 And why did I ask you for LOCO NS? 09:58 guessing for that? or just for teh lulz 09:59 I would like to publish it as an official PatchIt! Extra 09:59 https://github.com/le717/PatchIt/tree/Extras#patchit-extras 09:59 It would be available for download by anyone, as a way to get them started with PatchIt. 10:00 hehe, nice 10:00 All I need is your consent, and a short description, and it would be published to the link above. 10:00 I may do a few other places, but I chose nimbus because at the time I wasn't sure how to do stromling/fighting areas 10:01 That's fine. 10:01 sure you can dude, just say map designed by me 10:01 same way you mentioned map designs 10:01 not fussed about anything else though 10:01 all sounds like fun 10:02 I was going to say, only high-quality, carefully selected mods get this "award", and I found your NS won. 10:02 :3 10:02 cheers pal 10:02 Cheers! 10:02 *cheers* 10:03 well, now I gotta get making more then and keep up my reputation 10:03 say, any chance your PatchIt would actually make RR run on my laptop? 10:03 imagined not 10:04 Hey hey, just because one gets accepted doesn't mean all will. 10:04 You imagine correctly. 10:04 http://legouni-craft.webs.com/apps/photos/album?albumid=14700190 10:05 However, there is a TON of stuff on getting RR running on RRU. 10:05 That 10:05 *That's semi why it was founded (the main being the modding) 10:05 Haha I know, I was joking. I only mentioned about RR because I can't get it to run at all (been all over RR and none of it works on either my PC or laptop) 10:06 I (think) it is because neither has a dedicated graphics card, both use integrated graphics as one is laptop and the other is a low profice pc 10:06 http://www.rockraidersunited.org/topic/2843-installer-not-working-you-can-salvage-your-game/ 10:06 cool stuff Hunter 10:06 http://www.rockraidersunited.org/topic/3263-game-troubleshooting-frequently-asked-questions/ 10:07 I did that a while ago but it still wouldn't work 10:07 will bookmark that one to try again some time though 10:07 Win7? 10:07 yup 10:08 it gets to the splash screen and then all messes up and I just get a message saying "legorr.exe has stopped working" or similar 10:08 it's an already listed problem but the soloutions didn't work 10:09 I am considering aquiring an XP computer for the sole purpose of playing RR 10:10 That is the most common error message of all time. 10:10 There's gotta be something else wrong. 10:10 yeah but hundreds of different "here's how you solve it" and none work 10:10 Hi reliable 10:10 Sup 10:10 You can always try an alternate installer; it fixes some of the most common errors. 10:10 Hallo 10:11 alternate installer? you got a link? 10:11 I might get a bit paranoid. 10:11 why? 10:11 I read creepypastas too much, and Its like, 1 in the morning where I live 10:11 So, I might start freaking out. 10:12 Thinking Jeff the killer is here.. 10:12 (one google later) nah man, it's all make believe. unless it's a stone angel. in which case, don't blink! blink and you're dead! 10:12 Some are true thugh. 10:12 Though 10:13 Like pokemon Lost Silver 10:13 http://www.rockraidersunited.org/topic/3768-lrr-alternate-installer/ 10:13 Needs Java 10:13 BTW 10:13 from a guy who has actually seen a ghost, it's all a lot calmer irl 10:13 cheers Le! 10:13 I will investigate tomorrow 10:13 *cheers* 10:14 My friend is an expert programmer/hacker. He nearly got LU Working again, but he couldnt make a server. Only step he couldnt do >,> 10:15 Yet the other steps were way more complicated. 10:15 why you keep highlighting when I say "cheers"? 10:15 I seriously threw my shoe at him O_o 10:15 Kelvin is only person who properly got close 10:16 Who is Keliv 10:16 Kelvin* 10:17 I wanna go filediving, but I can't -.- 10:17 old LU player who created a local server, then LEGO threatened to take him to court 10:17 and you can't create a server through file diving 10:17 Seriously? 10:17 Ik. 10:17 server files are, funnily enough, stored on the server 10:17 Its interesting though. 10:18 If someone broke into LEGO, they could reactivate the servers. 10:18 They'd have to be a really stealthy hacker though. 10:19 even if you wanted to find the data being sent to and from the server to create something compatiable, you'd have to find the the hash code used to encrypt the data before you could even unravel it 10:20 Ponies. 10:20 Pony that. 10:20 Pony this. 10:20 I'm pretty sure that they are no longer stored on networked computers, you'd have to break into the physical computer room for the files 10:20 anyway, got to go 10:20 bye 10:20 cya all later, and thanks for the RR info Le 10:20 Bye. 10:20 Welcome. 10:20 Bye! 10:20 I'mma go to bed, cya people another day. 10:21 You're LOCO map will be online soon, Pang. ;) 10:21 See ya! 2013 04 13